


Till the End

by XXBatgirl24XX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Lindsay Jones at the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBatgirl24XX/pseuds/XXBatgirl24XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*EDIT* A bunch of little Mavin prompts!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End

Michael and Gavin had been pretty close from the minute they met. Everybody on the Internet fell in love with their friendship quite quickly which sprung into millions of people thinking Team Nice Dynamite was a secret relationship. Little did these fans actually know that everyone in the company of RoosterTeeth would slowly realize that TND had quite the liking for one another. Geoff was the first one to get a solid confirmation on this although Ray heavily speculated.

He had cornered Gavin one morning when they were to only ones in the office. The conversation was short and to the point as Gav caved almost immediately as Geoff simply laughed and moved on promising to not tell a soul. Michael and Gavin's relationship started and ended in quite the same way which although sad was necessary. They loved each other from the very beginning and even till the very end.

_____________

Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and Ray were completely done with Michael and Gavin's endless flirting. It was enough that it showed up in countless Let's Plays which the fans just seemed to eat up, but it was even worse in moments like right now. Geoff and Ryan were beating the new DLC Into the Darkness on Destiny which was frustrating enough.

Ray and Jack were editing some videos they wanted to get done before the weekend kicked off. Michael and Gavin were currently wrestling on the floor after Michael had tackled Gavin for making some remark during Play Pals, while Kdin filmed them from the couch as him and Jeremy laughed. Geoff thought it was hilarious at first, but it was none to funny when they happened to hit Geoff's chair causing his character to die about a foot away from the finish. 

That was when Geoff slammed his hands on the desk and turned around as Michael pinned Gavin. "Alright you two are getting real fucking annoying with this pretentious flirting bullshit! I understand if you two are like anti commitment or something but good dammit date already! That way Ryan can give Ray the $50 he owes him because he bet on you two never dating and I can get back to beating this bullshit fucking game!" Geoff screamed at the top of his lungs as Ray and Jack took their headphones off.

Everyone in the office, Kdin, Jeremy, and even Matt and Lindsay who were in the separate room stared at Geoff. "I mean as viscous as Geoff was about that he is not fucking wrong we all know you guys are like high school crushing on one another." Ryan said as he paused his and Geoff's game. Michael and Gavin both kind of just stared from a minute, and Gavin was still pinned under Michael. For the first time in forever, the AH office was completely silent, and Matt along with the rest of the B Team left to the other room. 

Ray and Jack slowly put their headphones back on as if none of this happened. "We are going to put headphones on and if neither of you get your shit together, I'm going to hurt you!" Geoff said as Ryan and him turned around. 

As weird of a story as it was that was exactly how it happened. Gav turned the deepest shade of red and Michael smirked as he got off Gavin, helped him up and just snaked his arms around Gavin's waist and kissed him, and that was how their story starts. As all good stories do this one must end and it was not too happy.

\--------

They dated for a good two years and as far as everyone knew the first year and a half were wonderful. Meg and Lindsay used to describe it in the best way, and that was that Michael and Gavin reminded them of all those dumb movie couples that just never stopped loving one another and they were not wrong. That last half of a year though was when things really went to shit for these two.

They always had a way of fighting but never really getting mad at one another. It had plenty of times been shown in videos and that was just how their friendship and relationship worked, well for a while. Some fights were minor as others weren't. Gavin would piss off Michael while he was doing something and Michael would yell and scream until Gav almost cried. Other times Michael would make fun of Gavin causing Gav to get very hurt until Michael would eventually end up sleeping on the couch.

Geoff and Ray had eventually caught onto this viscous cycle that seemed to happen quite often from the amount of phone calls they would receive from Michael and Gavin. It was when the couple came into the office barely speaking and when they did speak they yelled. It was especially annoying when the two had to film and the Let's Play had to be paused constantly due to the two fighting. 

Although this time it was Ryan who decided this was getting quite unruly instead of Geoff. Unlike Geoff who viciously voiced his opinion Ryan was much more calm. He whispered to Geoff who understood the message and asked Jack to go to lunch with him. While Ray simply stayed partially because he knew Ryan didn't want to be alone in this.

"Guys I think you two really need to talk." Ryan said almost whispering. "You guys have been fighting non stop and it's really starting to get unhealthy." Ray said looking at the ground as Michael sighed as if he knew they were right. "Can you give us a minute?" Michael asked as Gavin looked ready to cry. Ryan and Ray both got up and went to the hallway.

"Gav please don't cry." Michael said hugging his boi close as tears pricked his eyes also. "Micool I thought we were boi's?" Gavin said as more tears slipped. "We are Gav and I'm always going to love you but we both know this isn't okay." Michael said as Gavin sighed. "I know so is this it? If it is I want you to say it." Gavin said. 

"Gav I-I-I think we need to break up." Michael stuttered out but he didn't cry no matter how bad we wanted too. "Promise me something you smegpot?" Gavin asked smiling through the tears. "Anything boi." 

"Promise me you will never stop loving me and I won't stop loving you. Best friends." Gavin said. "Of course we're Team Nice Dynamite." Michael said as he kissed Gavin for the second to last time. 

Later that day Ray would slip the fifty dollars Ryan had given him, which still sat in his desk, in an envelope which he sat on Ryan's desk. Ray was wrong they really wouldn't last forever. 

\---------

The last and final time Gavin and Michael would share a kiss would be the day of Michael's wedding to a little Miss Lindsay Tuggey. Gavin was behind happy especially after finding, Meg Turney, a girl he grew to love very much. 

Gavin walked into the room where Michael was having slight nerves. "Hey my boi how are you doing?" Gavin said smiling through the pain that still lingering. "I'm fine or I will be and how are you?" Michael said standing up. "It's weird I used to think it was going to be us married." Gavin said. "I know but remember I promise I will always love you Gavvy Wavvy." Michael said in the voice Gavin loved. 

"Well come on you've got a beautiful girl to go marry." Gavin said smiling. "Not before this." Michael said as he grabbed Gav's hand as he pulled him into a slow but meaningful kiss. 

Gavin would later tell Meg about this, as would Michael to Lindsay, to which both girls smiled and said "We know you'll always love each other." The girls were both right, but they also knew that their boys would love them too just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this amazing choice to instead turn this into a little series of short little Mavin prompts and stuff so yay!


End file.
